


Побасенки про дорожную сумку

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Сумка полнилась бесполезным хламом. (Как всегда.)Автор:Thexalux
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Побасенки про дорожную сумку

**Страж**

— Я чувствую себя травником или алхимиком! — воскликнул Амелл, встряхивая свою сумку; та отозвалась недружным звоном самых разнообразных бутылочек и колбочек с эликсирами и отжимами. Бесполезные осколки минералов и какие-то обломки вторили шебаршением. 

Каждый раз Амелл клялся, что следующему же торговцу сбагрит это барахло, но всегда что-нибудь да забывал. И ненужные вещи словно размножались в его сумке. Необычайной удачей была готовность Бодана благосклонно принимать все, что бы Амеллу ни вздумалось ему всучить: битые бутылки, ржавые наконечники, сломанные арбалетные болты... Несмотря на старания, сумка постоянно была забита до предела, туго топорщила толстые бока и в долгих переходах невыносимо давила на плечи. 

Тяжелые шлемы, перчатки, обрывки зачарованных капюшонов, карты, ненужные вещи, с которыми жалко было расставаться, посуда — все это мертвым грузом висело у Амелла за спиной, и он решительно не представлял, как от всего этого избавиться. 

Но хуже всего были настойки, яды и прочее мракобесие алхимического характера, которое громко звенело, встречаясь округлыми бочк̀ами склянок. Склянки все время трескались, застревали в дырках, проделанных осколками и наконечниками; из склянок от постоянной тряски выходили пробки — после этого вся сумка вместе с вещами стремительно пропитывалась смердящими настойками, и поганый дух лекарств или — упаси Создатель — ядов еще долго не выветривался из грубого сукна и кожи. Амелл ее искренне ненавидел, эту сумку, еще больше он ненавидел только свою привязчивость к ненужному хламу и нерешительность в разговорах с торговцами.

— Ну где же этот проклятый кусок хлеба? Я ведь точно клал его с утра! 

Амелл взвыл от отчаяния. Со злостью отпихнул сумку в сторону; та свалилась с камня, и до слуха донесся характерный треск стекла. 

Амелл обессиленно застонал.

— Я могу поделиться с тобой, — предложила Лелиана, Амелл только кивнул.

**Защитник**

— Мне определенно нравится этот, хм, топор, — заключил Хоук, уже успевший с торгашеской пронырливостью оценить снаряжение убитых. — Возьмем его.

Изабела скептически хмыкнула, оглядывая боевой двуручный топор — настолько массивный, что даже на вид казался тяжелым. Издалека чувствовалась работа орзаммарских гномов, потому рассчитывать на легкое древко не приходилось. Изабела перевела взгляд на заплечную сумку Хоука, куда тот с поразительной запасливостью прятал все, что находил, начиная ценными амулетами и заканчивая порванными шарфами, а потом — на их отряд, состоящий из нее, Хоука, Мерриль и Варрика.

— Сомневаюсь, что мы это унесем, — покачала она головой.

— А?.. — встрепенулся Хоук. Он, до этого вычищавший чужие карманы, поднялся на ноги и тоже окинул оценивающим взглядом отряд, а затем и топор. Поджал губы. К его сумке и так уже были пристегнуты многочисленные сегодняшние трофеи: пара кривых кинжалов и меч из заговоренной стали; остальное добро — амуниция и безделушки — было туго набито в саму сумку. Как Хоук умудрялся тащить это на себе и все еще пылать энтузиазмом — Изабела не понимала. 

— Посмотри: он слишком тяжелый — а нам еще спускаться к Киркволлу. Ты просто не дотащишь его до города.

На лице Хоука было написано баранье упрямство.

— Изабела, ты только представь, сколько такое сокровище стоит! Он слишком хорошо сделан, к тому же на нем сильные руны. Мы не можем оставить его здесь и надеяться, что никто его не заметит!

Изабела вздохнула. 

— Барахольщик, — пробормотала она и отвернулась, чтобы не видеть, как Хоук старательно взвешивает топор в руках.

В первую их встречу она еще удивилась, как же Хоук, — который в бою ставил, скорее, на скорость и кинжалы, чем на силу, — обзавелся таким потрясающим телом? Что ж, учитывая, что подобные «сокровища» они находили в каждую свою вылазку, догадаться было не трудно.

**Инквизитор**

Лавеллан скакала по холмистой местности Внутренних земель с завидной прытью, словно горная козочка, да так бодро, что остальные едва поспевали. Нервный галоп по колдобинам не шел на пользу боевому духу, но Лавеллан, казалось, была увлечена очередной идеей, и Кассандра пока не спешила ей возражать. 

— Почти пришли, — воодушевленно крикнула Лавеллан, вглядываясь в лесные просветы с валуна. Удовлетворившись увиденным, она пружинисто спрыгнула в мягкую траву, явно намереваясь взять прежний темп, как вдруг лямка ее дорожной сумки лопнула. Содержимое с резким шумом повалилось на мелкие камни и в густую траву. Амулеты, кольца, обрывки тканей и минералы, собранные с ученическим тщанием и убранные по отдельным карманам, драгоценности и побрякушки — все рассыпалось вперемешку.

Лавеллан охнула: столько трудов пропало!.. — и замерла, точно галла, которая услышала чужое приближение, но еще не решила, в какую сторону бежать. Потом растерянно оглядела спутников и поспешно опустилась на колени.

Спустя пару секунд молчания, — полного сосредоточенных движений Лавеллан, пытавшейся запихнуть всю груду нужных и ненужных предметов обратно в сумку, — Кассандра вздохнула и потерла переносицу.

— Может, я ничего не понимаю, — медленно начала она, — но скажи мне, зачем ты таскаешь с собой эту ерунду? Зачем тебе узел влюбленных? Ты могла выложить его еще на прошлом привале.

Лавеллан подняла взгляд и неопределенно повела плечом:

— Выложить забыла... А выкидывать не хочу.

— Почему нет? Мы постоянно находим такую мелочь, зачем ее хранить? Только мешает.

Лавеллан наклонила голову.

— Нет. Не хочу его выбрасывать, — твердо ответила она. И добавила с убийственной убежденностью в собственной правоте: — Он такой красивый.


End file.
